The Bachelorette Season 7
The seventh season of The Bachelorette , premiered on January 4,2017. Nick Cataldo was a contestant on the Seventeeth Season of The Bachelor where he was rejected by Sean Pavelka in week 9. By popular demand from America, and of The Bachelorette features, for the first time ever, two Bachelorettes Contestants The season began with 31 contestants. Kasey_(Bachelorette_7).jpg.jpg|Kasey Kahl 27 Fresno, California Advertising Account Executive Winner File:Jake_(Bachelorette_5).jpg|Jake Pavelka 38 Dallas, Texas Commercial Pilot Runner-up Chris_(Bachelorette_11).jpg|Chris Strandburg 28 Granite Bay, California Dentist left in week 8 Jared_(Bachelorette_7).jpg|Jared Haibon 26 Warwick, Rhode Island Restaurant Manager Quit in week 8 Ames_(Bachelorette_7).jpg|Ames Brown 31 Chadds Ford, Pennsylvania Portfolio Manager Eliminated in week 8 Joe_(Bachelorette_7).jpg|Joe Bailey 28 Glasgow, Kentucky Insurance Agent Eliminated in week 7 Ryan_P_(Bachelorette_7).jpg|Ryan Park 31 Fresno, California Solar Energy Executive Eliminated in week 7 James_bacheler_2_.jpg|James Blake 27 Steamboat Springs, Colorado Race Car Eliminated in week 7 Lucas_(Bachelorette_7).jpg|Lucas Daniels 30 Odessa, Texas Oilfield Equipment Distributor Eliminated in week 4-5-6 Chris_M_(Bachelorette_7).jpg|Chris Malhomme 27 Gibbons, Alberta Construction Company CEO Eliminated in week 4-5-6 IMG_1687.jpg|Blake Huston 27 Steamboat Springs, Colorado Dentist Eliminated in week 3 IMG_1675.JPG|Ryan "Mickey" McLean 31 Rochester, New York Chef Eliminated in week 3 Keiran_W_Bachelor_7.jpg|Joey Williams 17 Brisbane, Australia Bartender Eliminated in week 3 Julian_(Bachelorette_7).jpg|Julian Baker 27 Steamboat Springs, Colorado Dentist Eliminated in week 3 Sam_bachelorette.png|Sam Mikulak 24 Corona del Mar, Newport Beach, CA Gymnast olympic athletes Eliminated in week 2 West_(Bachelorette_7).jpg|West Lee 30 Walhalla, South Carolina Lawyer Eliminated in week 2 Jeff_(Bachelorette_7).jpg|Jeff Medolla 35 St. Louis, Missouri Entrepreneur Eliminated in week 2 IMG_1705.jpg|Bentley Williams 28 Salt Lake City, Utah Businessman Eliminated in week 2 TDBSON2.JPG|Matt Colombo 28 Bridgewater, Massachusetts Office Supply Salesman Eliminated in week 2 IMG_1699.JPG|Ryan Miller 27 Novi, Michigan Constructor Estimator Eliminated in week 2 IMG 1647.JPG|Ryan Thomas 27 Cumming, Georgia Wine Maker Eliminated in week 2 IMG_1678.jpg|Chris Drish 25 Moline, Illinois Sports Marketing Coordinator Eliminated in week 1 IMG_1706.jpg|Stephen D'Amico 27 Portland, Connecticut Hairstylist Eliminated in week 1 IMG_1687.jpg|Anthony Santucci 28 Saddle River, New Jersey Butcher Eliminated in week 1 Frank_(Bachelorette_7).jpg|Frank Carpenter 29 Anchorage, Alaska College Admissions Director Eliminated in week 1 IMG 1673.JPG|Evan Hannah 26 Vancouver, Washington E-Commerce Execut Eliminated in week 1 Jon_(Bachelorette_7).jpg|Jon Ellsworth 26 Vancouver, Washington E-Commerce Executive Eliminated in week 1 IMG 1670.JPG|Tyler Evans 26 Vancouver, Washington E-Commerce Executive Eliminated in week 1 IMG 1648.JPG|Geroge Evans 22 Sonoma, California School Teacher Eliminated in week 1 IMG 1671.JPG|Tyler Thompson 28 Chadds Ford, Pennsylvania Restaurant Owner Eliminated in week 1 IMG 1676.JPG|Tyler Parker 28 Fresno, California Restaurant Owner Eliminated in week 1 IMG 1675.JPG|Zachary McCarthy 29 Rochester, New York Dentist Eliminated in week 1 Michael_(Bachelorette_7).jpg|Michael Burns 29 Providence, Rhode Island Technology Salesman Eliminated in week 1 Rob_(Bachelorette_7).jpg|Robert Brooks † 27 Monroe, Michigan Technology Executive Eliminated in week 1 Ben_C_(Bachelorette_7).jpg|Ben Castoriano 28 Lake Charles, Louisiana Lawyer Eliminated in week 1 IMG_1684.jpg|Ryan Womack 24 Walhalla, South Carolina Lawyer Eliminated in week 1 File:Matt_(Bachelorette_7).jpg|Matt Colombo 28 Bridgewater, Massachusetts Office Supply Salesman Eliminated in week 1 IMG_1685.jpg|Chad Drish 25 Moline, Illinois Sports Marketing Coordinator Eliminated in week 1 Tim_(Bachelorette_7).jpg|Tim McCormack 35 Massapequa, New York Liquor Distributor Eliminated in week 1 Call-Out Order